Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for optical communication. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an optical interconnect with a low-Q inductive-peaking optical front-end.
Related Art
Optical links or interconnects usually include optical receivers that convert optical signals to electrical signals. These optical receivers often have an analog front-end followed by analog-to-digital conversions for subsequent processing of the electrical signals in the digital domain. Some optical front-end circuits use inductive peaking techniques to enhance the bandwidth.
Conventional optical front-end inductive-peaking techniques typically require high-quality-factor inductors (e.g., with a low series resistance), and therefore usually have thick on-chip wires for inductor design. However, using thick metals for inductor design often makes the indictors highly capacitive, which reduces the effectiveness of the bandwidth enhancement.